wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC hunter equipment
Good Hunter Equipment Below is a list of equipment which are suitable for hunters and are available from quests or dungeons rather than raids. Armour Head Item Source Beast Lord Helm Drops from Pathaleon the Calculator - The Mechanar Helm of Desolation Drops from Aeonus - The Black Morass Stalker's Helmet of Second Sight Quest reward from Alliance (start of chain) or Horde (start of chain) Coif of the Wicked http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29782 Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10320 Dream-Wing Helm Drops from Ambassador Hellmaw - Shadow Labyrinth Far Seer's Helmhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29136 Requires Kurenai - Exalted Malefactor's Eyepatchhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31547 Quest reward from Alliance or Horde Mok'Nathal Mask of Battle Drops from Lieutenant Drake - Heroic Old Hillsbrad Warpstalker Helmhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=32085 50 Badge of Justice Hands Item Source Beast Lord Handguards Drops from Warchief Kargath Bladefist - The Shattered Halls Gauntlets of Desolation Drops from Warchief Kargath Bladefist - The Shattered Halls Gauntlets of the Redeemed Vindicator Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10409 Swiftsteel Gloves Crafted via blacksmithing Hungarhide Gauntlets Drops from Hungarfen - Heroic Underbog Chest Item Source Beast Lord Curiass Drops from Warp Splinter - Botanica Hauberk of Desolation Drops from Epoch Hunter - Old Hillsbrad Foothills Breastplate of Rapid Strikinghttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31286 Bind on Equip World drop Felstalker Breastplate Crafted via leatherworking Laughing Skull Battle-Harness Drops from Temporus - Opening the Dark Portal Salvager's Hauberk Requires Lower City - Revered Shard Encrusted Breastplate Drops from Tavarok - Heroic Mana-Tombs Warden's Hauberk Requires Cenarion Expedition - Honored Legs Item Source Beast Lord Leggings Drops from Warlord Kalithresh - The Steamvault Greaves of Desolation Drops from Talon King Ikiss - Sethekk Halls Marksman's Legguards Halaa Battle token reward Scaled Greaves of Patience Drops from Captain Skarloc - Old Hillsbrad Foothills Scales of the Beasthttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31240 Bind on Equip World drop Sunfury Legguards Quest reward from Scryer or Aldor Emerald-Scale Greaves Drops from Epoch Hunter - Heroic Old Hillsbrad Barbaric Legstrapshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=27773 Drops from The Black Stalker - Heroic Underbog Wyrmscale Greaveshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=30534 Drops from Harbinger Skyriss - Heroic Arcatraz Shoulders Item Source Beast Lord Mantle Drops from Warlord Kalithresh - The Steamvault Pauldrons of Desolation Drops from Quagmirran - Heroic Slave Pens Towering Mantle of the Hunt Drops from Commander Sarannis - Botanica Sun-Gilded Shouldercaps Drops from Chrono Lord Deja - Opening the Dark Portal Wyrmfury Pauldronshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=28344 Drops from Epoch Hunter - Heroic Old Hillsbrad Feet Item Source Outland Striders Drops from Zereketh the Unbound - The Arcatraz Sky-Hunter Swift Boots Drops from Darkweaver Syth - Sethekk Halls Wild Stalker Boots Drops from Watchkeeper Gargolmar - Heroic Hellfire Ramparts Boots of the Endless Hunthttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29262 Drops from Warp Splinter - Heroic Botanica Waist Item Source Archery Belt of the Broken Drops from Mennu the Betrayer - The Slave Pens Felstalker Belt Crafted via leatherworking Girdle of Gale Forcehttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31293 Bind on Equip World drop Marksman's Belthttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=27646 Halaa Battle token reward Telaari Hunting Girdle Drops from Grand Warlock Nethekurse - The Shattered Halls Girdle of Ferocityhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29261 Drops from Murmur - Heroic Shadow Labyrinth Girdle of the Blasted Reaches Drops from Omor the Unscarred - Heroic Hellfire Ramparts Archery Belt of the Broken Drops from Mennu the Betrayer - Heroic Slave Pens Blessed Scale Girdle Requires The Sha'tar - Revered Wrist Item Source Felstalker Bracers Crafted via leatherworking Auchenai Bracershttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=28170 Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10091 Bracers of the Hunthttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29259 Drops from Talon King Ikiss - Heroic Sethekk Halls Emerald Eye Bracerhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=27494 Drops from Keli'dan the Breaker - Heroic Blood Furnace Back Item Source Cloak of the Inciter Drops from Blackheart the Inciter - Shadow Labyrinth Cloak of Impulsiveness Drops from Lieutenant Drake - Old Hillsbrad Cloak of Malice Drops from Grand Warlock Nethekurse - Shattered Halls Cloak of the Crafthttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31255 Bind on Equip World drop Auchenai Death Shroudhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=27878 Drops from Avatar of the Martyred - Heroic Auchenai Crypts Blood Knight War Cloak 25 Badge of Justice Finger Item Source Ring of Umbral Doom Drops from Thorngrin the Tender - Botanica Aggressor's Mark of the Sha'tarhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31381 Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10781 Band of Anguishhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=30973 Quest reward from Alliance or Horde Kaylaan's Signet Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10409 Lightwarden's Band Requires The Aldor - Revered Naliko's Revengehttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=25804 Quest reward from Alliance Conquerer's Bandhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=25811 Quest reward from Horde Pathfinder's Bandhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31277 Bind on Equip World drop Ravenclaw Band Drops from Talon King Ikiss - Heroic Sethekk Halls Ring of the Shadow Deeps Drops from Ghaz'an - Heroic Underbog Averinn's Ring of Slaying Drops from Nazan - Heroic Hellfire Ramparts Neck Item Source Jagged Bark Pendant Drops from Warp Splinter - Botanica Natasha's Chokerhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=31695 Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10912 Necklace of the Deephttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=32508 Crafted via jewelcrafting (available in Patch 2.1) Talon Lord's Collarhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29335 Quest reward from http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10097 Adamantine Chain of the Unbroken Drops from Quagmirran - Heroic Slave Pens Traitor's Noose Drops from Mennu the Betrayer - Heroic Slave Pens Bone Chain Necklacehttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=27779 Drops from The Black Stalker - Heroic Underbog Blood Guard's Necklace of Ferocity Drops from Blood Guard Porung - Heroic Shattered Halls Choker of Vile Intent 25 Badge of Justice Trinket Item Source Hourglass of the Unraveller Drops from Temporus - Opening the Dark Portal Abacus of Violent Odds Drops from Pathaleon the Calculator - Mechanar Fetish of the Fallen Drops from Exarch Maladaar - Auchenai Crypts Bloodlust Brooch 41 Badge of Justice Weapon Ranged Item Source Melmorta's Twilight Longbow Drops from Chrono Lord Deja - Opening the Dark Portal Wrathfire Hand-Cannon Drops from Grandmaster Vorpil - Shadow Labyrinth Skyfire Hawk-Bow Drops from Warbringer O'mrogg - Shattered Halls Emberhawk Crossbow Drops from Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates - Arcatraz Telescopic Sharprifle Drops from Pathaleon the Calculator - Mechanar Wrathtide Longbow Drops from Warlord Kalithresh - Heroic The Steamvault Veteran's Musket Requires Honor Hold - Exalted Marksman's Bow Requires Thrallmar - Exalted Melee Item Source Sonic Spear Drops from Murmur - Shadow Labyrinth Latro's Shifting Sword Drops from Aeonus - Opening the Dark Portal Stellaris Drops from Nethermancer Sepethrea - Mechanar Reaver of the Infiniteshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=28222 Drops from Epoch Hunter - Heroic Old Hillsbrad Phosphorescent Blade Drops from Quagmirran - Heroic Slave Pens Quantum Blade Drops from Aeonus - Heroic Opening the Dark Portal Axe of the Nexus-Kingshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=27829 Drops from Nexus-Prince Shaffar - Heroic Mana-Tombs Hellforged Halberd Requires Honor Hold - Revered Blackened Spear Requires Thrallmar - Revered Guile of Khoraazi Requires The Consortium - Exalted Other Gems Item Source Pristine Fire Opal Drops from Talon King Ikiss - Heroic Sethekk Halls Empowered Fire Opal Drops from Epoch Hunter - Heroic Old Hillsbrad Glinting Fire Opal Drops from Aeonus - Heroic Opening the Dark Portal Sundered Chrysoprase Drops from Warlord Kalithresh - Heroic The Steamvault Deadly Fire Opal Drops from Harbinger Skyriss - Heroic Arcatraz Misc Item Source Warden's Arrow Requires Cenarion Expedition - Revered Glyph of Ferocity Requires Cenarion Expedition - Revered Smuggler's Ammo Pouch Requires The Consortium - Honored Clefthoof Hide Quiver Requires Mag'har - Honored Acknowledgement Original list by doublemint punch and other members of the SA forums.